The Salk Institute Cancer Center seeks to understand fundamental aspects of biology related to cancer, with the ultimate goal of reducing cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality. The Center includes 30 faculty members organized into three programs doing basic research in the areas of metabolism and cancer, mouse models and cancer stem cells, and growth control and genomic stability. This Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) renewal application requests support for professional personnel, planning and evaluation, development, administration, and seven shared resources, including bioinformatics, cytometry and imaging, functional genomics, peptide synthesis, proteomics, shared equipment, and transgenic facilities, in support of the competitively funded, peer-reviewed research projects in the Center.